


Floral

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A delicious Luke sandwich and other fun positions, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dick So Good It Makes Them Defect From the Empire, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Luke is In Charge™, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Sent to explore the wreckage of a Star Destoryer, Luke finds himself in a most peculiar situation when he discovers just what caused the damage, and who survived.
Relationships: Karyn Faro/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Karyn Faro/Wedge Antilles
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40
Collections: Luke Deserves All The Blowjobs, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/gifts).



> I hope you like this treat ❤ It was an absolute blast to create, I adored the prompt idea and had to try this ship out!

“So this is what’s left.” Luke Skywalker mused as the shuttle moved towards the wreckage of a Star Destroyer. It seemed to be mostly in tact, but bore the scars of battle. Yet, there was no carbon scoring on its exterior. Whatever had defeated the crew had not used any sort of laser fire. 

“Affirmative.” A protocol droid droned, waving a purple arm at the battleship. “The ship is far too damaged to recover anything of value, in my opinion.” 

Rolling his eyes, Luke crossed his arms and stared out of the viewport. “The scanners showed signs of life, so we’ve got to go in.” 

Knowing their warnings would not be heeded, the droid wandered off and Luke prepared for the exploration, tightening his boots and shrugging on a pack of supplies. It was not long before the shuttle landed in a mangled hangar, TIE Fighters strewn about with not a single person to be seen. Luke was amazed the life support was still online, although the air seemed a bit humid, probably due to a leak somewhere. He hoped it was harmless and pressed on, gingerly stepping around Stormtrooper corpses, thankful the helmets remained on lifeless heads. 

Reaching a turbolift bay, Luke flipped on his comm link, “Where to, Ay-Pe?” he asked the droid he’d been stuck with on Yavin. AP-5 was perfectly suitable, but a complete bore. Somehow he found himself envying Leia who had kept C3PO planetside, the droid at least willing to share stories of past adventures. 

“Life signs coming from the bridge. Top floor.” 

Luke groaned, not looking forward to climbing the lift shaft all the way as the car would not come to his call. “Alright. Thanks.” 

Slipping the comm back in his pocket, Luke wrenched open the lift doors and slid into the shaft, gripping onto the narrow ladder built into the wall. There was no light except from the open doors, so after a few floors he was climbing in total darkness, and the air just kept getting wetter. In fact, as he neared the top, there was a strange, mossy aroma added to the humidity. It reminded of the Jedi of Dagobah in a way, but without the rot of the swamp. 

Electing just to cut open the top set of doors with his lightsaber, Luke swung out into a world of green and grey. “That’s new,” he muttered to himself, cutting through thick vines that criss crossed the pathway to the bridge. Bright pink flowers lined the floors, emitting a soft glow that kept him on the right track even when the lights flickered out. 

Reaching the bridge, Luke found himself strangely in awe, the soft light and organic growths managing to make the bridge look somewhat welcoming, even if it was an Imperial ship. Keying on the comm again, Luke reported in with AP-5. “Are you sure you sensed sentient life? All that’s up here is a bunch of plants.” Luke stated as he sliced his way towards the front of the space, passing the pits on a narrow walkway. 

“Yes, I am positive. The signal is weak but present.” 

“Alright, I’ll have a look around, then.” 

By the time the Jedi reached the viewports, he’d nearly lost hope, then there was a rustle behind him, a warm touch swiping his back. Whipping around, Luke brandished his lightsaber. “Who's there?” 

The response he got was the pink flowers closing in unison, the bridge plunged into darkness. 

“A Jedi.” A strong female voice mused. “Interesting.” 

The flowers opened again, and before him stood a woman in olive Imperial uniform, short brown hair mussed and dotted with pink specks. As the flowers opened, a puff of dust shot out from their centers. Luke realized too late that they might be harmful and breathed in deeply from the shock of seeing another being on the ship. 

The woman took a step closer to Luke, getting too close to his saber for his comfort. Her dark eyes reflected the glow of the blade, pupils blown wide. “Never kissed one of you before. Oh. Did I say that out loud?” The woman laughed, then held out her hand. “Admiral Karyn Faro. I’m assuming you’re here to respond to the distress call.” 

“Yeah, sort of.” Luke replied cautiously. Surely this admiral knew that they were enemies. Perhaps this situation could be solved without blood, Luke considered as he retracted his blade. He stayed on guard, but accepted the handshake. “Luke Skywalker.” 

Karyn raised an eyebrow. “Skywalker? I’ve heard that before…” 

Luke wanted to ask where, but didn’t get his hopes up and before he could formulate a response, Karyn was standing beside him. 

“Oh, who cares…” She laid a hand on his shoulder. “You’re here to rescue me, and…”

“And?” Luke urged, the flowers closing again, plunging them back into darkness. 

The only reply he’d get was the press of a warm body against his own, lips dusting along his jaw. For some reason Luke could not fully comprehend, he dipped his head down and kissed her back. 

Humming softly, the pair melted into the embrace. By the time the flowers reopened, Luke had lost his wits, and his shirt. Karyn was soon to follow, peeling off her tunic to reveal silky grey undergarments. 

“You’re beautiful.” Luke muttered, tracing the line of a pink scar along Karyn’s shoulder down to her ribs. All he could think about was pulling away the bit of fabric separating him from feeling the entire length of the mark. 

“Says the beauty.” Karyn replied, running her hands along strong arms. 

With a firm grip, Luke pushed Karyn down onto the soft, mossy floor, kneeling over her. “Flirting with the enemy, hm?” He teased, both of them too far gone to understand the true gravity of the situation. With a few more tugs, they were stripped down to nothing. Luke left a dark mark at the top of her scar, just at the edge of her collarbone, and Karyn wrapped her legs around his waist, impatient and dripping with lust. 

Member throbbing, Luke didn’t think twice about plunging into her depths, starting shallow and working up to a deeper thrust. 

“You’re good.” Karyn purred, holding onto his arms with a tight grip and rutting her hips up to meet him. 

Then, Luke’s comm chirped. “Any progress?” 

Luke threw the device across the room. 

In a moment of clarity, Karyn forced Luke to stand still, gripping his ass. “Someone else is here?” 

“Just a droid.” Luke replied airily, prying her hands off of him with a roll of his hips. “Don’t stop now.” The flowers closed yet again.

Karyn moved to fight back, if she was outnumbered this could not go well. But then the flowers re-opened and she was lost again to the pleasure of the Jedi deep within her, one of his hands now coming to tease at her clit with a flit of his fingers. In her aroused state, it did not take long for those skilled fingers to get her on the verge of orgasm, keening into his every move. 

Then, he pulled away. “Let’s make this last.” Luke crooned, slowing his pace and bending down to nip at Karyn’s exposed neck. 

Whining, she tried to buck her hips up into him, but Luke held her down against the ground, tutting his tongue. Moving up, he pressed an urgent kiss to her lips, teeth knocking together. Karyn tangled her hands into his blonde hair, tugging down to keep him against her, kissing back like her life depended on it. 

Only when Luke was ready to continue did he snap his hips, plowing into her and starting back up at a breakneck pace. Her mouth open, she panted, and Luke drug his thumb along her tongue, and then down along her folds, making small circles that brought Karyn over the edge, With a yelp she came, tensing around the cock within her. But Luke was far from done. 

Pulling out he stood up gracefully, pulling on Karyn’s hair until she knelt beneath him. With his thumb, he opened her mouth again and she knew what he wanted, taking half of his length in and bobbing her head. Lapping at his tip, she dug her tongue under the foreskin, teasing the most sensitive parts of Luke, who gripped onto her shoulders to not fall over. 

In just a minute Luke came, and Karyn swallowed it down, pinching his ass with a knowing smirk. “Gonna reply to your droid, Jedi?” 

Luke slid down, sitting and pulling her against him. “I will. And by the way, just call me Luke.” 

As if on command, the comm came to life again. “If you do not respond, I will be forced to contact the fleet.” 

“Better go get that.” Karyn jokes, ticking Luke’s side.   
Moving her hand away, Luke nodded. “Fine.” Crawling over to where the comm landed, Luke did not have a chance to answer before the ground swallowed the small device. Luke dug at the ground to no avail. “Looks like we’ll just have to get out of here.” 

Karyn was already halfway dressed, pulling her pants on. “I’ll follow you, then, Luke.” 

Luke could not help but smile at the way his name sounded on her soft lips. With one more kiss, he lead the way to the hangar. 

AP-5 just complained to himself and helmed the flight stick when the love birds stumbled into the ship looking like two drunks meandering through the bottom levels of Coruscant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! More pollen!

Rather than gradually wear off, the pollen left Karyn’s system suddenly, her mind clearing and body dully aching. Her memory was foggy at best, but looking across the shuttle to the handsome blonde man sprawled out on the bench in front of her, she was able to put the fragmented pieces together well enough. 

Judging by his barely there attire, he wasn’t imperial. But also judging from the fact that her hands were not bound, he wasn’t an enemy either. She could work with this. 

When his eyes snapped open soon after, body jerking to an upright position, she was sure that he was feeling the same way she had a few moments prior. 

“What happened?” He asked softly, rubbing the back of his head, mussing already messy hair that seemed to defy the ship’s artificial gravity in the back.

“I think you know about as much as I do.” Karyn supplied, stretching her arms out above her head, suddenly realizing she was in an equal state of undress, tunic open and belt laying on the floor next to her feet. 

A mechanical voice from the cockpit interrupted the duo. “Master Luke was searching your ship for signs of life when he found you. Something I really don’t want to know happened between you, but now you are here on a rebel vessel. Assuming from the fact that there are no signs of a fight, you have defected from the empire, Miss Faro. Welcome to the rebellion.” 

Karyn froze. The rebellion? Defected? Last she could concretely remember, she and her crew were making routine rounds in the outer rim. They had been attacked by an unidentified vessel that showed up as organic on the scanners and then… Oh. Made about as much sense as anything else going on right now. 

As more details came into her view, including a lightsaber tucked in Luke’s waistband, she decided it was likely in her interest to play along with the droid’s assumption. “Yeah, defected. Sure.” 

Luke gave her a suspicious glance to which she just shrugged, gesturing to the empty holster attached to her belt, blaster long gone. She was in no position to put up a fight. The human nodded, standing up and sitting down beside her on the bench. 

“So we uh…” He began, trying very hard to not look at the expanse of her chest exposed between open pieces of olive gaberwool. Karyn made no move to close the tunic, either.  To hell with it, he was pretty cute, so she adjusted how she sat, leaning back on locked arms behind her, the tunic slipping open a bit further just as intended. Now, the man looked, and it was far more than a glancing peek. Good. 

“You’re not married, are you?” She asked with a wink, scooting closer. She briefly recognized that all the moving around had loosened more of that pink pollen from their clothes, now floating in the air and entering them with every inhale, but didn’t really care anymore. Not like this situation could get much worse. In fact, having this rebel Jedi on her side would likely be an advantage when they reached whatever destination they were headed to. Probably his base. 

She hardly registered the droid closing the door to the cockpit with a grumble about privacy. 

“N-no… Why do you ask?” Luke replied, a deep blush soon coloring his chest as Karyn delicately traced his clavicle with her fingertips. 

She chuckled. “Just making sure…” 

Luke grabbed her hand in his own, holding it just an inch away from his warm skin. His eyes met hers with an intense stare and a sly grin. “Are you?” 

Karyn smirked. “Single as a Wampa on Scarif.” 

“Good. Very good.” In a single motion, he whipped Karyn around to lay on her back, and he straddled over her, pinning her hand above her head as he leaned down, ghosting his lips over hers. “Then I don’t see any reason why we shouldn't do it again.” 

“It?” Karyn asked, and Luke replied by meeting her lips with his own, nipping gently and exploring every inch she would give him. 

“You’ll see…” Luke teased, bringing his knee up to rub against her vagina, already wet with anticipation. 

She gasped, then snapped back. “I think I’m feeling it more than seeing anything.” 

Luke replaced his knee with a finger slipping under her pants, reaching down to stroke along her folds and tease her clit, drawing it out and making it throb. Karyn broke her arm out of his grip, reaching up to drape it over his neck and hold him close. 

“Don’t get too excited, there’s more where that came from.” Ducking his head out from her arm, Luke moved down and after a final tap on her clit, he pulled her pants down to her ankles and pulled her legs open, she’d not even bothered to replace her panties back on the ship which he was quite pleased to see. They were probably crammed in her pocket, not that it mattered. 

Holding her knees with both hands, Luke went down on her, licking long stripes and sucking at all the right places. Karyn writhed and moaned, trying to buck her hips up into him but being held firmly in place. Daringly, he plunged his tongue into her, eliciting the loudest cry yet, which sounded almost like his name. Luke practically purred, the vibrations sending her reeling. 

Pulling back for just a moment, he exhaled. “Scream my name…” 

Karyn began to scoff, but lost herself again when he went back down with renewed fervor, pressing even deeper. Trusting that she’d stay put, Luke replaced his tongue with thrusting fingers and brought his mouth back to the little bump that he knew would send her deep into pleasure, sucking and lapping in turn. 

“Seven hells… Yeah that’s it…” Karyn muttered. 

“That’s not what I want to hear.” Luke teased. If she had not been overcome by his ministrations, Karyn would have laughed at the comment, but when he was touching her just so, she couldn’t. Rather, right on the edge of climaxing, she decided to indulge him. 

Realizing she was somewhat free to move around, she wrapped her unheld leg around his head and pulled him closer, forcing the perfect angle. Now, she screamed his name, and somehow it just felt right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next time this thing will get some plot... Maybe.  
> I hope y’all liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, an unneeded rescue goes a bit screwy and Wedge is pulled into the mix! Blame evilmouse for all of this~ The good sort of blame though, twas so much fun to concoct this madness!

“Incoming transmission.” AP-5 droned from the cockpit. Luke caught his breath before replying, trying to regain his rather fuzzy bearings. 

“Oh. Um. Patch it through.” He said, pulling his head back from between Karyn’s legs, her flood dropping to the floor with a thud. 

“Whats goin’ on…” Karyn muttered. 

“Duty calls, lovely. You stay put.” Luke responded, rising to his feet and stumbling to the front of the ship on wobbly legs with a goofy grin plastered onto his features. Nearly tripping over the loose black fabric pooled at his ankles, he kicked it away. AP-5 made a rather undignified noise at Luke stood beside the pilot’s seat. 

“Not you too.” 

Too?

A wavering blue hologram projected the miniature form of a man on the ship’s control panel, a hand buried deep in a fight suit that hung loosely off his shoulders, wide open. “Oh, shit. Hi Luke. You look good. Real good. Who’s that?” 

“I could say the same.” Karyn’s voice sounded from behind Luke, her underwear pulled on and nothing more. 

“Wedge, where are you?” Luke asked, cocking his head and licking his lips. “Wait. Let me guess. Dairlect Star Destroyer?” 

“I’m here to rescue you, so where are you?” Wedge breathed, pupils dilated as he leaned against a computer console that came into shape around his blue form. “Didn’t call into command…” 

Luke glared at AP-5. “Long range comms were still jammed because of the Destroyer. And then I had other things to worry about, and you two were anything but helpful might I add.” 

“Can it.” Karyn snapped. 

Luke continued. “Wedge, you have to get out of there.” 

Wedge slid down the console to sit on the floor, a heaving flower coming into the holo next. “You should come here, sugar-sand sunshine boy. Bring the lady with you too, she looks like fun.” 

Karyn could not help but blush at the rather raunchy comment. Neither human was fully back to their senses. “Turn us around, droid.” She commanded in the sort of tune she used in her last post. 

AP-5 turned to Luke apprehensively. “Is that an order?”

Luke nodded, his eyes never wavering from the holo of Wedge slowly losing himself in self-inflicted pleasure. “Yeah. Let’s go back.” 

If AP-5 was the type of droid to scream, he would. Instead he just complained as he took manual control of the flight sticks and dropped the ship out of hyperspace. “Very well, I don’t suppose you also wish to stop on the pleasure moons of Scarif as well?” 

“Perhaps after.” Luke said with a wink as Wedge dropped his holo-comm, the image sputtering out. 

Dragging the Jedi by the hand, Karyn pulled him back into the common area and onto a padded bench. “Cuddles. Now.” 

* * *

AP-5 could not believe the mission had gone so screwy, and was anything but pleased when he brought the ship back to the hangar of the Star Destroyer, parking next to a X-Wing and broken TIE Fighter. This was not running on schedule. But humans were strange, and Luke had control of the mission, even if he was in such a lust-fueled state. 

“We are here.” The droid called out to no reply. Grumbling some more, he rose to his feet to find the humans in a deep sleep, limbs tangled like an Ithorian market basket. Luke’s shoulder was the closest, so AP-5 thwacked it with the back side of his hand. “Go get your pilot.” 

The human only grumbled, burrowing down against the woman beside him. Brown eyes blinked up at him, Karyn. “What is it now?” 

“We’ve arrived for the rescue. And seeing we are already running late, I suggest you move forward with haste to retrieve the pilot.” 

“Oh right. That Weasel fellow.” 

“Wedge.” Luke corrected, rubbing his eyes. “Fine, fine, we’ll get going.” 

Yet, neither of them made a move to stand up. Instead, Karyn slid a hand down between Luke’s legs and the man hummed contentedly. 

AP-5 threw up his arms in defeat and shuffled away. “You two get to explain this to high command, not me.”

“You’re the one who didn’t check in.” Luke called after the droid, who for the first time in his binary life emitted a swear word before slamming the cockpit hatch shit. 

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Karyn mused as she slid her body down, rubbing a hardening length along her entire form, never breaking eye contact. Luke shuddered, arching his back and leaning his hips in. She pulled his briefs down to let it bob freely.

Karyn’s breath wafted across the sensitive head of his cock, already beginning to bead as she batted her eyelids. Luke buried a hand in her hair and used his other thumb to slip between her lips. “Take it. Please.” 

She licked a long stripe from hilt to tip, but stopped, sitting up and climbing over Luke. “Let’s appease the droid, then have our fun. Maybe do both at once.” 

Like an akk-puppy, Luke followed behind her, down the shuttle’s ramp and into the ruined hangar. “This way.” He called, remembering the path to the bridge. Karyn knew it by heart, but knowing the lifts were down and many corridors impassible, let the Jedi take the lead. And lead he did, carrying her on his back for the more difficult sections of the trek, the star destroyer somehow in even worse condition than before, buckling in on itself as nature took its hold on it. 

At the top of a lift, he pulled her up with an arm hooked between her legs that caused the edges of her vision to go fuzzy. “Ohhh, do that again.” Luke took his time setting her down on the floor of the bridge. “You’ll get your chance.” Noticing a pink haze in the air, Luke inhaled deeply. “Wedge, where are you?” He shouted, igniting a saber and waiting for a reply. 

A muffled whine sounded from the right side and Luke cut his way towards the sound, Karyn again just a pace behind. Slashing through thick vines, Luke eventually revealed a clearing lined with the glowing flowers of before illuminating the space in a soft pink glow. At the center, Wedge was sprawled on the floor, trembling and breathing deeply. 

“There you are.” Luke cooed, squatting down beside the pilot. A gloved hand reached up to clutch Luke’s forearm. 

“Need… Please…” Wedge whispered, opening his eyes to reveal blown-out pupils. 

“He’s been here for a while.” Karyn commented, sitting down beside Luke. “All by himself. Must have been agony.” 

Wedge nodded, screwing his eyes shut. 

“Let’s help you out of all this and have some fun, mm?” Luke offered, to which Wedge responded by sitting up bolt-straight, clashing his lips against the Jedi’s. The kiss was all teeth and want, biting and groaning and tensed muscles. Karyn slid warm hands along Wedge’s shoulders, pulling the orange flight suit, dusted with pink, down his arms. He let go of Luke so she could remove his gloved, backing away from the kiss with lips held apart and breaths coming quick. 

As soon as Karyn had finished divesting the pilot, taking a moment to squeeze a firm ass, Luke pounced on him again, straddling over his hips and nearly ripping his own shorts off. Karyn pressed herself against Luke’s back, pinching his nipples between her fingers. “We’re going to have such a good time.” She whispered loud enough for Wedge to hear. 

Seeming to speak their own language, Wedge and Luke exchanged glances and then Karyn was flipped around, chest pressed against Wedge’s. “Hello, beautiful.” The man said, raising dark eyebrows with a knowing smile, his freed cock rubbing between her thighs as he slowly moved his hips beneath her. “Feel so good.” 

Karyn took her own turn kissing the pilot, sucking his lips to plumpness as she hitched herself up on her knees, guiding Wedge with a free hand. 

“Want to feel some more?” 

Wedge nodded wildly, craning his head up to nip at her jaw as she lined herself up with the curve of his dick. Then, lowering down, she took it in between her folds, tweaking her hips so the tip brushed up against her walls in the ways she loved. 

Wedge swore under his breath, holding her side in one hand and her breast in another. After his own rough hand for so long, this was heavenly, her tight wetness pleasure in its rawest form. 

Karyn found a smooth pace she indulged in, and Luke slicked a finger between his lips as he ground himself against her ass. “You want to feel some more?” He asked cheekily, running his moistened finger between her cheeks. 

“Oh, fuck, yes. Yes!” She said, raising her voice, knowing that was something Luke went wild for. Karyn lowered her shoulders, planting her hands on either side of Wedge as she presented herself, changing the angle on the cock already inside of her and tightening her grip on it. 

Wedge inhaled sharply, increasing his own frantic thrusts and slamming up against the woman, unable to form any coherent thought outside of  _ more!  _

Luke smiled lewdly as he crooked the tip of his finger, slowly massaging open a tight ring of muscles that he knew could squeeze his member and milk out his orgasm in an incredible way. And he was sure Karyn would love being absolutely filled with him and Wedge. “Ready?” He uttered as he began to scissor her anus. 

“Born ready.” She tilted her ass up higher, and Luke gave his cock a final pass of spit before slotting within her, the firm tightness everything he’d imagined. 

The room went pitch-black, the only sounds the three humans breathing out of time and the occasional moan and hum of contentment. 

“I’m…” Wedge huffed. “I’m gonna…” 

“Do it!” Karyn nearly screamed into the darkness of space surrounding them. And as the flowered opened again, releasing a fresh wave of their pollen, Wedge came. The pink particulates clung to tears that streamed from his eyes, every muscle tensed and screaming as he orgasmed. 

Vision returned, the sight of the wrecked man below her coupled with the absolute pounding she was receiving from Luke was enough to edge Karyn closer to the edge. Her arms gave out, and she lay on Wedge’s chest. Shaking hands carded through her hair as she clutched at thin yet toned biceps. 

“Not far behind him.” Luke hummed, adjusting himself to a more optimal angle and squeezing the supple ass taking in his full length. “You’re doing so good.” 

Karyn nearly purred at the compliment, rubbing herself against Wedge and spreading their shared moisture around. Oh yes, she was close too. 

After a few more thrusts that were strong enough to even push and pull the pilot on the bottom, Luke cried out as he was nearly there. Karyn clenched down, her orgasm claiming her, and this pushed Luke over the edge. He rode his own orgasm out within her in long, gentle pulls before pulling out, laying himself beside Wedge and pulling Karyn down on top of them both. 

Doted on by both men, she wrapped her arms around their necks, kissing any bit of skin she could reach. 

“Round two on the shuttle.” Luke hummed as the flowers closed again. Somehow, with his mastery of the force, the Jedi was learning to keep some of his sanity in these conditions. But Karyn and Wedge were both absolutely ruined in the afterglow, soft and pliant and still very needy. He indulged them for a while with cuddles but as Wedge began to not be able to hold his eyes open, Luke made the call. 

“Upsie with you both.” 

He managed to wrangle all three of them back to the shuttle, with a few make-out pit stops against walls of vines and durasteel that he was more than happy to join. 

“Put some clothes on, don’t want to scare the droid.” Karyn added as they finally ascended the ramp over an hour after descending it. It closed behind them, a purple protocol droid at the controls. 

“Sit down and don’t say anything.” AP-5 said flatly as he turned back to the cockpit. “We’re going back to base.” 

“Lots of beds on base to take advantage of.” Wedge joked, ticking Karyn along her ribs, something he’d figured out she liked when they were crawling through a half collapsed maintenance corridor. 

“Can’t wait.” Karyn more breathed than said, pulling the two men down onto the bench to pursue what Luke promised. “Round two?” 


	4. Chapter 4

AP-5 tried to block out whatever was going on behind him, but command had advised him to leave the door to the cockpit open to keep an eye on the three humans who had been exposed to the unknown substance. So, in the reflection on the canopy he could see a writhing mass of flesh and fabric as the beings clambered atop one another. Keeping his gaze low, he only looked up when absolutely necessary, but for landing that was quite a bit of looking out to where the ship was going and his passengers were growing increasingly restless. 

“We have arrived, heathens.” AP-5 muttered, having half an impulse to enter a low power state until this whole ordeal passed. Instead, the ramp lowered and four rebel troopers in full atmosphere suits entered the ship looking like spectres. 

“Thanks for bringing them home safe, AP.” A familiar voice commended the droid as strong arms hoisted a very loopy Karyn up and over his shoulder. 

Fighting down the urge to complain further, AP-5 just nodded. “Of course, captain.” Even through the clear visor of the suit, AP-5 could see Captain Kallus’ eyes shoot open wide as his cargo reached down to pat his ass. 

“Watch yourself.” AP-5 reprimanded as Kallus turned around to leave, surely headed to the medical center. “You should know better than to mess with a Lasat’s mate.” 

Not caring much for what else was going to happen, AP-5 turned back around to finalize landing procedures on the ship and shut it down. By the time he was finished, the ship was deserted and AP-5 made his way down the ramp only to be enveloped in a foggy white mist. “What in the-” 

_ Wu-uh Wub!  _

“Chopper! Are you the source of this?” AP-5 bellowed, trying to wave away the cloud. 

_ Wuuh Waah Woo! _

“Decontamination spray? I suppose it is a good precaution.” 

Finished with the protocol droid, Chopper made his way up the ramp, filling the cabin with cleansing vapors. “I don’t have to report to medical as well do I?” AP-5 only partially joked, to which Chopper informed him that his passengers had not been taken to medical but rather into quarantine as sanitizing spray was not safe for use on organics according to high command. Plus, it was possible they were carrying the substance internally, which was extremely dangerous to apply the spray to. 

Finished with the ship, Chopper tucked the remaining spray supply into his chassis. “What are you saving that for?” 

Chopper refused to answer his fellow droid who made the deduction that it would be saved to be used in an extremely dangerous fashion.

* * *

“Alright, there you go.” Kallus said as he set the woman who’d been toying with his backside for the entire journey to the holding cells down on a bunk. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we can’t have whatever you three breathed in on that destroyer getting into the medical center, so you are just going to have to let it pass through your system here. Someone will come over in a bit to look you over, but unless someone’s condition worsens it’s just going to be quarantine.” 

“Aw, no cuddles then?” The dazed ex-imperial woman asked dreamily. 

Kallus sighed as he sealed the trio in, feeling six wide-blown pupils staring at his back, or probably something lower than that if his experience with the woman was anything to go off of. Skywalker seemed to have all the luck with women. Crazy women that was. 

“So, I believe we were promised a round two?” Luke cooed from his perch on a separate bunk, haphazardly draped on top of Wedge who was already wriggling his way out of his clothes. Tilting his head up, he nipped Luke on the shoulder, dragging his tongue along salty skin. Not waiting for an answer, Luke dipped down to kiss the man deeply, tongue plunging into the offending orifice. 

“Wait for me!” Karyn chirped, stumbling over to the other side of the cell, not even registering where she really was other than that it was private. 

Breaking free of the kiss and a very needy Wedge, Luke pulled Karyn onto the bunk, moving to straddle one of each of their legs. “Look at Wedge, already naked for me. What’s taking you so long Karyn?” 

Not wanting to disappoint the Jedi, Karyn began to strip down but fumbled with her bra clasp. 

“I’ll help with that.” Snaking an arm under her, Wedge popped the fabric free, breaking one of the metal hooks in his lust. 

Feeling defiant, Karyn slid down, fully removing her final garment in the process and muttered, “I’ll show you help.” Then, she lapped at the pink head of the fully erect cock hanging just above her, tongue slipping under the foreskin to tease where she knew it would drive the Jedi crazy. It was not long before Luke fell to rest on a forearm splayed across Wedge’s abdomen. 

Looking up, pale blue eyes met inquisitive brown and a raised eyebrow was enough to convince Luke to open his mouth, accepting the pilot’s shaft between soft lips. Calloused hands gripped onto blonde locks and a cacophony of moans echoed through the cell. 

Reaching forward haphazardly, Luke shoved three fingers into Wedge’s mouth, the man barely coherent from being paid such good attention to. His hand then made its way to the wet heat between Karyn’s legs, teasing around her folds before one finger inserted itself, the other two dancing around looking for a reaction. When it came, and Karen hummed appreciatively around Luke’s curved length, he doubled his efforts and began to fuck her mouth in earnest, the ridges and slickness of it devoted to memory and exquisite. 

Sensing the Jedi suddenly tense, Karyn swallowed around Luke’s cock as he neared his orgasm, unaware of an extra sensation being applied. Wedge had taken Luke's cue and wet his own fingers and was two knuckles deep into his pucker, gently curving his fingers to brush up against a bundle of nerves that had Luke screaming in pleasure around the shaft rubbing against his tongue. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut as he came, Karyn swallowing down the thick shot greedily, licking up any that spilled out onto her lips. Not letting up, she felt his cock soften in her mouth and made quick work of bringing it again to hardness. 

“I… Kriff…” Luke panted, blissed out. 

“Let’s give you a proper fucking, hm?” Wedge asked, voice low and predatory. “Both of you.” 

Luke slid a second finger into Karyn then as he adjusted himself atop of just her, pulling his member back from her wet grasp. Keeping his hand on her labia, Luke lined himself up with her as she hiked her legs up onto his shoulders, curving her spine up eagerly. 

“Look so hot…” Luke hummed as he began with shallow thrusts. “So ready for me.” 

“Feels incredible, need you deeper.” Karyn whined, thrusting up to impale herself further. Meanwhile, Wedge began creeping around the pair, stopping to kiss them each in turn before taking position behind Luke. 

“Ready?” 

Luke exhaled deeply, nodding his head twice, thick bangs stuck to his forehead’s sheen of sweat coming loose. Karyn reached up to tangle her fingers into them, sweeping them back to show off the Jedi’s handsome eyes which stared intently into her own. She smirked, gripping his shoulder in her other hand. “He did say, ah, we’d both get a proper fuck.” 

“Not complaining, Karyn.” Luke responded with a wink, and without further prompt Wedge slotted himself in place, stretching the other man’s rim with his thick length. Luke’s eyes rolled back as his eyes hooded over, and Wedge took his hips into a vice grip, setting a punishing pace for them both. 

Whispering into Luke’s ear and nibbling at his lobe, Wedge spoke dirty things that caused cheeks to burn bright red. “Going to fill you up and use you until you’re a mess. Keep fucking her real good, just like that. She loves your cock so much, and stars I love your ass.” 

Luke could only swear and pant in reply, his moment of clarity long passed. The chatter reduced to just heavy breathing and meaningless grunts of pleasure, Karyn was the first to cry out as she crescendoed. Clenching around Luke, she dug her nails in and pulled him down atop of her, meeting him with a forceful kiss. This angle then sent Wedge over the edge, coming with one last deep thrust into the exquisite form before him. 

Traveling along Karyn’s neck with his mouth as he rocked within her, Luke bit at her neck and sucked a mark into her shoulder, likely to match the five little bruises he’d certainly have there from her hold. 

Overstimulated, Karyn squirmed under Luke. “Nearly there.” He huffed as Wedge pulled out, wrapping a hand around the base of Luke’s cock to add another sensation for the man. Helped along by the ministrations of the other two humans, Luke came, spilling out onto Wedge’s hand. As he pulled out, Wedge slipped into Karyn one more time, slowly, to retrieve as much of Luke’s seed as he could manage, then trailing the pale fluid along Luke’s lithe, muscular abdomen and chest. Karyn reached up to draw patterns in the streak, dragging it around his abs and nipples, pinching at the pert pink points. 

Snuggling down atop Karyn for a wet hug, Wedge was pulled down with him to dogpile the woman who wrapped her limbs around them both, regaining some of her senses. “Very good fuck, boys.” She concluded with a light laugh. 

“Yeah, and I don’t think any of us are ready for the next round.” Luke joked. “You worked us well, Wedge.” 

The man on top chuckled heartily. “Then my job here is done.” Sliding off of the gloriously warm body beneath him, Wedge laid on his side to envelop both of his bedmates in his arms.

* * *

Captain Hera Syndulla massaged her temple with one hand while the other rested on her hip. “If the evidence were not making all kinds of unholy noises in that holding cell, I’d not believe a word of what you just said, Aypee.” 

“Well, it is true.” The protocol droid argued back to their commanding officer. 

“I know. I just can’t believe that the captain of an attacked star destroyer would just defect like that. The higher up in the ranks they go, the more scheming they become. How do we not know this is all not a trap meant to remove some of our most valuable assets from duty?” 

AP-5 restated some facts from his recited report. “The woman carried no sort of tracker or communication device with her, and if she truly was a mole, I do not think the Empire would be willing to overrun an entire flagship for a single spy. And I ran her name in the Imperial database, she truly is a bridge officer, not an ISB agent. Have a decades long career in file that matches with earlier data taps, it is not a new fabrication.” 

Hera huffed. “So you are trying to tell me that Luke Skywalker seduced an Imperial Admiral to the rebellion?” 

“With the aid of natural aphrodisiacs.” 

“With the aid of natural aphrodisiacs.” Hera repeated. “What happens when she comes to her senses?” 

AP-5 Continued. “According to the air scans in the room, the contaminate is nearly eliminated from the air, decreasing exponentially by the minute. Yet, she remains enamored.” 

“I see. Well, she’ll need an extensive debriefing.” 

“Naturally.” AP-5 confirmed. “If I recall correctly, a member of your crew used similar tactics to procure a valuable asset to the cause.” 

Rolling her eyes, Hera conceded. “Right. Well, just keep an eye on them, and when the contamination reaches zero start an audio recording. I don’t think anything thus far will be particularly useful, but once they start talking more seriously I want every syllable.” 

The protocol droid saluted their captain. “Very well.” 

Not caring to stick around much longer, Hera hightailed it to the hangar as the quarantined trio settled in for a long rest, exhausted to the core. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A grand finale for the final chapter, enjoy~

Karyn’s debriefing had been a long and tedious process. Luke could vouch for her, using the force to ensure her intentions were true. Wedge, on the other hand, had immediately been forced away on non-stop missions with Rogue Squadron. High command was still not satisfied until nearly a week later. Then, finally, they got the good news from Captain Syndulla herself. 

“Your friend has been cleared.” She announced with a thin smile. “But, there really isn’t anyone on base willing to share a room with her, and seeing her history and all we can’t really force her on anyone.” 

Luke didn’t even think twice. “Karyn can stay with me.” He blurted out, then added. “If she wants too, that is.” 

Rounding the corner into the corridor where this conversation was taking place, Karyn grinned. “I’d like that. Besides, not like I have anything really to take with me.” Having been given some hand me down clothes, Karyn walked towards the duo in form fitting tan pants and a white tank shirt, opting to leave her arms exposed due to the heat of the base compared to her usual post on a frigid Star Destroyer. Luke had to admit to himself that the outfit suited her and was glad to finally be able to see her again outside of a meeting. 

“It’s settled then.” Hera said, knowing she was needed in 12 other places right now and opting to just end things there. 

Meanwhile, Luke closed the final few steps between himself and Karyn and took her hand into his own. “My quarters are over here.” He said in a tone of voice that said they would be doing more than just peek into the room. It had been a very long week indeed, and Luke was almost feeling like he’d inhaled the pink pollen from before just looking at her. 

“Lead the way.” She replied in a similar fashion squeezing his hand in hers. 

Rather than taking the lead, though, Luke pulled Karyn along beside him and when the hall was cleared decided to feel the fabric of her new pants for himself, giving her ass a quick squeeze. 

“I like the new look.” He commented when she jumped at the touch, laughing at his brazenness and quite enjoying it. 

“Ah, unfortunately there wasn’t anything black in the lost and found bin, but I suppose that is your signature.” Karyn responded as Luke keyed open his door. He’d been given one of the larger rooms on base, but it was still rather sparse with plain walls and no windows. 

“Home sweet home.” Luke joked, already loosening his belt. Looking into her eyes, he had a wicked expression that said he knew exactly what he wanted next. Had been fantasizing about it every night. “Not used to having a roommate though.” 

Karyn rolled her eyes but also felt herself flush. “That so? Then let me show my appreciation for your most generous permission to inhabit this space of yours.” She replied, dripping with sarcasm but fully intending to make good on her sentiment. 

Luke was still standing in front of her when an unseen hand pushed her down to her knees. Two fingers pressed their way into her mouth, separating her teeth and forcing their way in while his other hand pulled his pants down to pool at his ankles. His cock, half hard, bobbed lazily between two well toned legs. “You were saying?” He egged her on, removing his fingers from between soft lips. 

Closing the last bit of distance between them, Luke’s dick was enveloped in wet heat, a skilled tongue not taking long to cause his member to be fully erect. Karyn looked up at him from below dark eyelashes, enjoying the view as Luke slowly loosened his tunic, revealing his chest inch by inch. Her eyes darted from the lines of his neck to a jutting clavicle all the way down toned abs, not knowing where to stare as it all was so enticing. 

“I see you still know what you are doing… Wasn’t just the pollen.” Luke commented breathily, voice nearly cracking when her nose butted up against his pelvis, his entire length contained within her mouth. Shrugging his tunic completely off, a sheen of sweat seemed to make the Jedi glow. Returning the favor from before, Karyn reached around him to grip a delightfully firm ass, humming her approval as she bobbed along his cock and swallowed around it. 

Having waited so long for this, unable to have a private moment with the woman during her debriefing, Luke came quickly, and Karyn swallowed every bit as he gasped in his orgasm. 

Pulling back, Karyn wiped her mouth on her arm, having made a bit of a mess of her plump lips. “Good as you remember?” 

“Better.” Luke assured her, leaning her back and picking her up in his arms, muscles straining as he scooped her up in one fluid motion. “And we haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet.” 

As they entered the only other room of the quarters besides the refresher, Karyn sighed at the irony of it. “Only one bed? You weren’t kidding about the no roommates thing, huh?” 

Luke shrugged. “Well, none for more than the night.” 

“Glad to hear you think I’ll be here longer.” 

“Oh I know you will be.” The Jedi practically growled as he dropped Karyn onto the bed in a sitting position. Reaching his hands under the hem of her shirt, he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside, admiring her as he ran his fingers along her shoulders. 

“That’s quite the assumption- ah!” Karyn gasped as he pressed against her breasts, holding her down on her back and squeezing them in fisted hands. 

“I know you, Karyn. And I know that you want me.” He said, pulling at her pants until they joined her shirt on the floor. “No panties?” Luke mused at the sudden exposure of her pussy, flinching against the sudden cool air. 

“Didn’t have any.” She lied, and Luke flicked her clit playfully. 

“You know I don’t buy that for a second.” 

“Worth a shot.” Karyn hummed as his hands continued to explore her, pinching and stroking wherever he pleased. She relaxed down onto the soft surface of the bed, loving the attention he was giving her, making the wait for his erection to return painless. 

Working his way along every curve of her body, Luke found himself between her legs, warming her up with the palm of his hand, gently massaging her folds. Then, suddenly, he straddled atop of her, and lined himself up with her entrance which was practically dripping with how he had teased her so. 

“Please!” She begged, leaning towards him. And not wanting to string things on any longer, Luke slotted himself within her. 

“Hey Luke, sorry to use the override code but I just wanted to check in and see how you were…” 

“Wedge.” Luke growled, pulling out of Karyn harshly, the woman crying out at the sudden loss of his delightful cock. 

“I see you are fine, I'll just be on my way!” Wedge stuttered quickly, ready to turn on his heels, but he found himself being pulled into the room from the doorway. 

“Want to watch?” Luke offered, teasing Karyn with just the tip prodding at her entrance. She gripped onto the sheets, sitting up on her elbows to appraise the new arrival. 

“Yeah, yeah, wow, ok. Sure.” Wedge stammered, being released to stand at the foot of the bed. 

With a flourish of his hips Luke rentered Karyn with a long and desperate moan that was truly how he felt when within her, the woman like no other he’d been with before. She lifted her pelvis up, digging in with her feet, and Luke caught her hips in his hands, holding the angle as his head dragged along her walls, driving them both mad. 

Unable to help himself, Wedge began palming himself to hardness on top of his pants, the show before him stunning. Losing self control, he reached out to stroke Luke’s loose hair, burying his fingers in the locks. Luke leaned into the touch, but as Wedge’s hand moved to his cheek, he turned his head to playfully bite at the other man, catching a few fingers between his teeth. 

Wedge jumped back in surprise and found the chair from the corner of the room pressing against the inside of his knees, forcing him down into the seat. “Try that again and I’ll tie your hands to the arms of the chair and make you beg for release.” 

Paling at the threat Wedge froze until Luke broke out into laughter, Karyn below him also chuckling through pleased hums. “Touch yourself, Wedge.” She said airily, turning her head to look him over. “And do take that jacket off, far too warm in here for that.” 

Scrambling to meet Karyn’s requests, Wedge stripped down and released his cock in earnest, stroking along the length to the rhythm of Luke’s hips. 

When the man brushed up against a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, Karyn threw her head back in pleasure. “Yes!” She cried out, and Luke adjusted his hold on her to keep pounding her just right, increasing his pace until she was gushing out onto him, clenching down with a shout as she came. 

Luke slowed down, thrusting more and more shallowly until he extracted himself from Karyn who sat up, pulling him down into her arms for a sloppy kiss. Wedge pumped himself furiously, and was surprised when Luke pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the pilot. 

“Finish me.” Luke said simply, in a tone that said he’d not take no for an answer. His cock glistening with Karyn’s orgasmic fluids, Wedge held the slick member in one hand and stroked them in tandem. Leaning forward, Luke bit at Wedge’s lips, sliding his tongue in between them. “Use your mouth too.” He muttered into the kiss.

Pulling back to a seat, Luke pulled Karyn over, stroking her head which rested against his thigh as she laid next to him, catching her breath. 

Scooting the chair away, Wedge bent down to lap at Luke’s tip as he worked the shaft, his own cock now butting up against his core at the awkward angle. Feeling himself near his climax, Wedge squeezed his eyes closed, exhaling deeply. However, his release was not allowed to come as a firm hold encircled the base of his cock. 

“Me first.” Luke musically teased, and Karyn’s hand sat itself on top of Wedge’s when his pace slowed at the sudden tight sensation on his dick, guiding him along and setting the pace. Wedge just groaned, held uncomfortably on the edge as he worked Luke to his own climax. 

Quickly, Luke released his hold on Wedge’s cock and pushed the pilot back, coming across his chest in long spurts. Freed from the grip, Wedge came quickly after, adding his own essence to the mess dripping down his torso as he swore under his breath. 

Karyn clapped her hands together. “Lovely!” She cheered at the sight as Luke lowered himself down to lay on his side beside her, looking up at Wedge who was a mess in more ways than one. 

“Thanks for checking in on us.” He said softly, already totally back to his senses. 

Wedge shook his head. “Um, yeah. Sure. Seems all is well. I’ll uh...” He pointed towards the door. “You know.” 

“Refresher is in the corner.” Luke offered, and the other man stumbled his way in that direction. 

Once he was out of ear shot, Karyn asked. “Is he normally so shy?” 

Luke nodded. “Yeah, poor guy has three other pilots lusting after him and he’s oblivious to it all.” 

“Well, at least I know he won’t be alone when you kick him out.” Karyn chuckled. 

“Yeah, something tells me he might be a bit more outgoing after all this.” 

Karyn poked Luke in the ribs. “Do you know that from personal experience?” 

“Maybe… I’d ask if you wanted to find out but we’re both naked and just fucked.” 

“Very compelling evidence, Luke.” She affirmed, cuddling in closer to him, resting her head on a strong bicep. When she wrapped lithe fingers around it, he flexed, earning an unrestrained coo of awe. Distracted in their own attention on one another, neither person heard Wedge sneak out of the refresher, heading back to the pilot’s barracks where the smell of sex still lingering on him would surely lure out his many admirers. 

Kissing the tip of Karyn’s nose, Luke stifled a yawn. “Long day?” Karyn asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Long year.” Luke replied softly, shifting the pair around to snuggle under the covers. 

“I’d bet, Jedi duty never sleeps I’ve heard.” 

“Something like that.” He responded as he reached back to dim the lights using the bedside wall console. Twining his legs with Karyn, Luke felt the dark tendrils of sleep begin to pry at his mind, calling him into their embrace. Somehow, laying beside the ex imperial he’d rescued all those nights before made him feel secure. He knew she genuinely did care for him, and his cause, and wanted to do better by the galaxy. 

So, to the sounds of her breaths evening out, Luke drifted off into a deep slumber, knowing this would be the first night of many like it to come, restful and satisfying.


End file.
